Something Quite Peculiar
by xAmbrosex
Summary: I'm doing this right this time, I swear.
1. Wait

**Fandom: **Tin Man  
**Pairing: **Ambrose/Cain  
**Rating: **NC-17?  
**Genre: **Angst

"Ambrose, wait!"  
"For what? For you to finish using me? When I had half a brain, I was a toy to you, but I was too naive to see it. And _you_ took advantage of that, didn't you? Now I see, Cain. This is over."  
"You were _never _just a toy to me. I love you for _you_, Ambrose."  
What would _Adora _think?" Cain watched in stunned silence as the smaller man stormed down the hall, the metallic click of his boots echoing after him. Ambrose was right. His wife was frowning from Heaven.


	2. Summer

**Fandom: **Tin Man  
**Pairing: **Glitch/Cain  
**Rating: **PG13 MAYBE.  
**Genre: **Fluff

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a desire to cling mindlessly to Glitch. :D

**Author's notes: **I felt rather seasonal.  
Enjoy.

Or don't.

Cain hated the summer. He hated the way all his clothes were too hot, the way the OZ's two suns beat down on him as he made his rounds. He hated the way DG complained. He hated the way Azkadellia fawned over everyone to make sure they weren't too hot. He loved the way he could drag Glitch into the bedroom to "cool off", the way he could watch an ice-cube melt as he ran it down his lover's chest. He loved the way he could use the heat wave as an excuse to stay inside. Cain loved the summer.


	3. What?

**Fandom: **Tin Man  
**Pairing: **Glitch/Cain  
**Rating: **PG13 MAYBE.  
**Genre: **Crack?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but a desire to cling mindlessly to Glitch. :D

**Author's notes: **The word 'substantialicious' comes from a Snickers wrapper I had. It really did have that. So I decided, ". . . FANFIC:DDDD"  
Enjoy.

Or don't.

"Cain, you're so substantialicious." Cain had been lying comfortably in the bed she shared with Glitch, watching the rise and fall of his lover's chest. He had almost been a sleep when _that _came from the smaller man's mouth.

"Um… What?"  
"Substantialicious! The weight of something when you weigh it with your tongue." When Glitch's explanation was met with further silence, he continued. "It was on some candy thingy DG brought back from the other side."

"…"

"_What? _It's true! And besides, you wouldn't know unless you weighed it yourself. And I _know _you're not _that _flexible." Cain turned bright red.


	4. Fall

Cain hated the fall. He hated the way the gnats swarmed outside, the way the OZ's two suns beat down on him as he made his rounds. He hated the way the falling leaves reminded him of Adora. He hated the way the humid air made his clothing stick to his skin. He loved the way Glitch would jump into a perfectly neat stack of leaves and drag him along, the way their kisses always tasted like spiced cider. He loved the way the condensation would build on the windows as they worked together in rhythm. Cain loved the fall.


	5. There

**Fandom: **Tin Man  
**Pairing: **Ambrose/Cain  
**Rating: **NC-17?  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Summary: ****AAAANGST. UNHOLY AAAAANGST. :O  
Wordcount: **100  


Cain had been there.

He had been there when Glitch thought he couldn't do it. He convinced him that he could. He had been there through the procedure. He held his hand as he became whole again. He had been there when he awoke as Ambrose. He cried alongside him. He had been there when Ambrose spoke to the queen. He stood on the sidelines and wished he was her. He had been there when Ambrose was struck down with overwhelming guilt. He told him it wasn't his fault. He had been there when Ambrose jumped. He couldn't stop him.


	6. Winter

**Fandom: **Tin Man  
**Pairing: **Glitch/Cain  
**Rating: ****PG13?**  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but a desire to mindlessly cling to Glitch. :D**

Cain hated the winter. He hated the way the cold made him hurt, the way he looked like a marshmallow when he bundled up to keep warm. He hated the way the trees died. He hated the way the ice built up outside the doors. He loved the way he and Glitch would share hot chocolate, the way they would sit in front of the fire. He loved the way Glitch would need "warming up". He loved the way just one touch could make him stop shivering. He loved the way they were so much closer. Cain loved the winter.


End file.
